Repetition
by jadeschmidt
Summary: [human!au] bagian ke-2—hari ke dua. ;; Waktu terus berputar, dan sadarkah kau telah banyak yang tertelan percuma? —FlippySplendid #Slight!HandyPetunia in later chapter. ;; untuk Mizuhanashi - Rating naik setiap chapter baru.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

**title:** repetition.

_[chapter1: prolog.]_

**disklaimer:** happy tree friends (c) mondo media.

[—tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fiksi ini.]

n.p: **kyrie eleison** - 初音ミク APPEND.

**sinopsis:** [Human!AU] sebuah penginapan kecil di tengah hiruk-pikuk kota. pertemuan tak terduga antara dua orang yang sama-sama membenci dunia namun memiliki perbedaan signifikan. serupa, tapi tak sama; apakah ada cinta?

* * *

Suara lirih dentingan lonceng kembali terdengar, perlahan pintu masuk penginapan kecil yang didirikan oleh dua orang gadis terbuka lebar, membawa masuk angin malam dan seorang pemuda yang memiliki manik mata hijau terang, yang seolah membawa ketenangan luar biasa kepada tiap orang yang menatap langsung bola matanya.

Kedua gadis penjaga kounter menghentikan percakapan kecil mereka, lalu kembali berdiri tegak bersiap melayani tamu yang datang beberapa saat yang lalu. "Ah, selamat datang! Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya salah satu gadis, dengan rambut biru yang digerai, dan bunga merah jambu menghiasi rambutnya.

Pemuda yang memasuki penginapan tersebut langsung melangkah mendekati kedua gadis itu, "Aku memesan satu ruangan, untuk empat hari ke depan." balasnya, "Ada atau tidak?" kedua gadis tersebut membolak-balikkan buku tamu berwarna merah, lalu salah satu dari mereka—dengan rambut berwarna merah panjang dan berantakan.

"Ah, kami memiliki satu ruangan di ujung lorong, kamar nomor 210, sebelah kanan." kata gadis dengan tanda pengenal yang bertuliskan 'Petunia'. "Anda masih mau menyewa kamar tersebut?" tanyanya sopan.

Si pemuda bersurai hijau daun mengangguk cepat, dan gadis berambut merah menyerahkan kunci kamar dengan gantungan kunci bermotif bunga, dan nomor 210 tertera jelas di antara motif bunga itu. "Hati-hati dengan penghuni kamar nomor 209 ya?" kata Petunia, kemudian menunjuk sopan lorong di samping meja kounter tempat mereka berada.

Kata-kata si gadis sempat tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda tersebut. Tapi, sadar tak sadar, pemuda tersebut sedikit mengangguk sebelum berjalan menuju lorong yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Petunia.

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kamar nomor 210, sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela. Si pemuda dengan surai hijau sedikit menggerutu, sebelum ia memosisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidur, lalu menguap dan mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

Suara _alarm_ yang bersumber dari telepon genggam-nya membuat pemuda itu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya meraih telepon genggam miliknya yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya, dan segera mematikan _alarm _yang—baginya—sangat mengganggu.

Ia melihat layar telepon genggam-nya, memasang ekspresi datar saat melihat jam _analog_ pada layar _handphone_-nya—kala itu menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang sedikit. Sesaat kemudian ia berdiri, dan berjalan menuju kursi kayu yang terletak di depan meja baca, mengambil topi baret tentara miliknya.

* * *

Pintu dibelakangnya ia tutup rapat, kemudian ia mengunci rapat kamar yang ia sewa untuk empat—tiga hari ke depan. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kounter—dimana dua orang gadis yang tadi malam menyewakan kamar untuknya sudah tak ada, kini hanya seorang gadis berpita merah besar di kepalanya.

Si gadis menyadari kedatangan pemuda tersebut, lalu segera memandang tubuhnya yang melewati-nya. Suara denting lonceng menandakan pintu depan penginapan terbuka kembali. Dan saat si gadis hendak memberikan ucapan selamat datang pada tamu yang datang—

—tak ada apapun di depan pintu itu.

"Oh, ya! Petunia menyuruhku membersihkan kamar nomor 210 pagi ini." katanya, lalu mengangkat gagang telepon kabel dan memasukkan beberapa deret nomor. "Halo, ehm… Splendid? Kau bisa menjaga kounter sebentar?"

Beberapa detik si gadis terdiam, lalu ia mengeluarkan desahan kecewa, bersamaan ekspresinya yang berubah. "_Aw_, baiklah, mungkin lain kali saja." katanya, sebelum memutuskan percakapannya dan mengembalikan gagang telepon itu pada tempatnya. "Kalau begitu, mungkin meninggalkan kounter sebentar bukan ide buruk." gumamnya lalu berlalu memasuki lorong disamping kounter.

* * *

Ia memang tak bisa menghilangkan rasa bencinya pada lingkungan perkotaan, rupanya.

Kakinya melangkah ke sembarang arah, kadang menendang kerikil-kerikil yang ia temui di jalan. Sesekali juga ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas diatas kepalanya, sambil merasakan angin yang menyapu wajahnya.

Baginya yang membenci dunia ini, mungkin ia memilih untuk mati di saat seperti ini; tapi, pada kenyataan yang terpantul di retina-nya, ia tak sanggup menghadapi kematiannya dalam kesendirian. Saat pikirannya bersua tentang kematian, hatinya seolah membeku detik itu juga.

Ia takut pada kematian.

(Pikirannya kembali melayang jauh.)

.

.

.

Lalu kakinya menghentikan langkahnya, saat ia merasakan sentuhan pada kedua pundaknya. Sekelebat ingatan mengerikan tentang masa lalu-nya yang kelam membuatnya secara releks mengambil langkah mundur dan berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangan yang berada di pundaknya.

Pemuda bersurai hijau daun tersebut menatap wajah orang yang baru saja menyentuh pundaknya. Ketakutan tersirat dalam sinar bola matanya yang mengecil.

"Maafkan aku, aku mengagetkanmu, ya?" lawan bicaranya mengucapkan permintaan maaf, lalu melemparkan senyum halus padanya, "Hanya saja, tadi kau terlihat nyaris pingsan." ujarnya, sambil memandang kedua bola mata hijau milik pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut menghela napas, sedikit lega mengetahui orang dihadapannya tak memiliki niatan jahat padanya. "Kalau begitu… terima kasih ya," katanya lalu pergi melewati orang itu.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" panggil pemuda bersurai biru langit, membalikkan badan dan menarik tangan pemuda yang baru saja melewatinya, membuat langkah kaki si pemuda terhenti, "Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

Tak sopan rasanya tidak memberikan namamu pada orang yang telah membuatmu sadar saat melamun di tengah kota yang rawan. "… Flippy." gumamnya, terdengar oleh yang bertanya, tak terdengar oleh dunia ini.

—Apakah dunia ini mau mendengar suaranya?

"Oh," balas si pemuda yang bertanya, "kalau begitu, aku Splendid." terangnya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada si pemuda bersurai hijau cerah.

(Dan, tangan kanannya disambut balik oleh lawannya—walau dengan sedikit keraguan.)

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Splendid, lalu menarik tangan Flippy agar berjalan bersama-sama dengannya. "Kuantar pulang deh, wajahmu pucat loh!"

Flippy sedikit protes saat pemuda berambut biru tersebut menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, mengeluh kesakitan. Saat pemuda berpakaian serba biru mendengar sumpah-serapah dari pemuda yang ia seret bersama, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu berbalik dan menatap Flippy.

"Jadi, dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya, sekali lagi.

"Aku menginap di penginapan, disekitar sini kok. Tenang saja." balasnya, kemudian melangkah menjauh dari Splendid, dan melambaikan tangannya. "Oh, ya. Pakaianmu itu seperti orang idiot, kau tahu?"

Splendid mengenyit, "Ini pakaian seorang _superhero_, tahu!"

* * *

[bersambung… mungkin?

* * *

**a/n:** review? :'3 ((maapbangetsampeguepecahjadib eberapachapterkarenainiterla lupanjang))


	2. Chapter 2

Suara pecahan benda yang terbuat dari kaca memulai hari di penginapan ini.

Ya—gelas berisi air bersih yang telah dipegang oleh Flippy—setidaknya beberapa saat yang lalu—kini telah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil di lantai kayu penginapan yang ia huni. Kini tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa dirinya—melihat orang—bego—dihadapannya yang tak lagi asing, dengan gaya pakaian khas _superhero_-nya.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh, berusaha mencari kepingan kesadaran dirinya yang—sepertinya tercecer jatuh di dunia mimpi. Sebelum sempat sekali berkedip, tangan orang—sekali lagi, bego—oh, tambahkan tidak jelas—tersebut telah terselip di dalam surai hijau-nya.

Eh—apa?_ Shit_, apa-apaan ini? Pelecehan? Batinnya berkata, seraya memandang risih pemuda bermanik mata biru laut yang berada di hadapannya; mengelus-ngelus rambut Flippy, tanpa berkata sedikitpun pada dirinya—salam pun tidak.

"Cukup. Jauhkan tangan-mu dari kepala-ku." perintah terucap dari mulutnya, lalu dengan kasar Flippy menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan tangan orang tersebut. Sementara orang tersebut memerhatikannya disertai cengiran lebar penuh arti.

"Aku tak tahu kalau penginapan yang kau maksud itu disini!" katanya, tangannya berusaha melingkar di pinggang Flippy. Namun usaha tak berbayar, karena dengan gesit pemuda bersurai hijau daun menghindar.

Pemilik manik hijau zamrud mendengus, sebal dengan tingkah pemuda yang—kira-kira—beberapa jam lalu ia kenal. "Jaga sifat mesum-mu itu." katanya, penuh penekanan dan menohok. "Ini tempat umum, dan kau harusnya tahu diri." sesaat terdiam, lalu berjalan kembali memasuki kamar yang ia sewa untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Flippy tak melihatnya; Splendid menyering—coret yang itu, kata tersenyum mesum lebih pantas.

"Apakah artinya kalau di tempat yang menyediakan **sedikit privasi** boleh ya?"

.

* * *

[—]

**Repetition**

(Waktu terus berjalan; tinggal dua hari lagi.)

**Special thanks to:** Semua yang rela membaca fic ini (walau tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun jejak), review, fave, alerts.

_tik._

**Disklaimer:** Happy Tree Friends (c) Mondo Media.

[—tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fiksi ini.]

_tik._

**Sinopsis:** [human!au] bagian ke-2—hari ke dua. ;; Waktu terus berputar, dan sadarkah kau telah banyak yang tertelan percuma? —FlippySplendid #Slight!HandyPetunia in later chapter.

_teng._

.

* * *

Kali pertama dan kedua semuanya masih bisa ditoleransi.

Tak banyak keributan yang ditimbulkan saat mereka bertemu mata di pertemuan pertama—tadi malam—dan pertemuan kedua—baru saja, pagi ini. Mungkin hanya di pertemuan kedua mereka saja, suara aneh mengikutsertakan diri untuk memberikan latar suara yang unik di tiap pertemuan mereka.

Kalau misalnya kemarin malam, Flippy berteriak seperti wanita saat ia disentuh oleh Splendid, maka ceritanya lain lagi.

Kini sudah tiga kali mereka bertemu, saling pandang dan saling menyesatkan diri dengan keindahan yang terpancar dihadapan keduanya. Tak lama, mungkin suara-suara aneh seperti gesekan pisau dengan udara bisa terdengar, Mungkin juga pekikan tinggi seorang wanita kelebihan _make-up_, karena pisau yang merobek renda gaunnya.

Ada kalanya sang _superhero_—gagal—meledeknya, dengan mengatakan bahwa si pelempar pisau adalah seorang yang _tsundere_—_heck_, apalagi itu? Si pemuda bersurai hijau selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, namun karena keterbatasannya, ia tak bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang ia harapkan.

Dan, saat ia menarik diri dari pikirannya, sosok yang mengganggu kewarasannya menghilang, menjadi satu dengan hembusan angin.

.

* * *

.

Bunyi berderit pintu diikuti suara lonceng menyapa indera pendengaran si gadis bersurai biru. Dalam sekali sentakan ia—yang sedang membaca majalah—membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengunci pandangannya pada sosok pemuda diambang pintu.

"Oh, Handy!" sapanya hangat. Ia menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, lalu meletakkan majalah yang ia baca disamping buku tamu bersampul merah, dan berlari menuju pemuda tersebut. "Kau lama tidak kemari,"

Si pemuda balas senyum, "Maafkan aku, Petunia." katanya, lalu mengangkat kedua bahu-nya, "Kau tahu kan aku mulai kesulitan bekerja—apalagi tanpa tanganku." lalu melirik tangannya yang telah lama menghilang dari tempatnya.

Seketika, wajah Petunia menjadi jatuh, senyumannya yang terkembang kini menjadi lengkungan turun dan kilatan antusias dimatanya menghilang, jatuh ke dalam kegelapan di iris biru-nya. Tanpa peringatan, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher si pemuda.

"Itu sih, karena kau yang bodoh." bisiknya di antara isakan. "Untuk apa kau melindungiku waktu itu?" matanya berkaca-kaca, selalu siap untuk terjatuh dan pecah kapan saja. "Kalau kau membiarkanku mati waktu itu, kau masih bisa bekerja dengan tanganmu."

Ah, hari itu.

Si pemuda menerawang jauh; berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian yang terjadi di hari itu.

* * *

.

.

"KURANG AJAR!"

Kemudian diikuti suara pecahan beling. Kali ini pisau kembali beradu dengan udara, dan mendarat tepat di tiang-tiang lampu jalan setelah dilepaskan dari dalam toko buku. Splendid tersenyum lebar, puas dengan hasil yang diberikan Flippy.

Kakinya melangkah menjauh dari pemuda bersurai hijau daun, lalu berbalik dan menghadap pemuda tanggung tersebut. "Benar 'kan? Akui sajalah, aku tidak keberatan kok!" dan sebilah pisau kembali meluncur di udara, berusaha mengenai sasaran utamanya.

"Tu—tutup mulutmu!" balasnya, lalu berbalik dan menjauhi pemuda bersurai biru tersebut—yang melangkah perlahan, mengikutinya dari belakang. Flippy mengacuhkannnya, kedua kakinya yang menopang dirinya untuk berdiri di dunia yang ia benci terus melangkah, semakin lama semakin cepat.

Beberapa kali ia nyaris menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya, tapi kakinya tak berhenti melangkah. Hingga kakinya berjalan memasuki sebuah kafe dengan sulur-sulur unik merambati pintu masuknya. Khas layaknya sebuah kafe pada umumnya, terdapat papan bertuliskan promosi spesial hari ini yang mungkin saja dapat menarik minat calon pelanggan.

Ia disambut hangat oleh seorang yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang jenis kelaminnya—_well, duh_, kalau ia benar laki-laki dengan wajahnya yang keren dan meyakinkan, kenapa berpakaian _maid _coba?—dan ditujukan pada sebuah meja yang berada di dekat jendela, dengan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan.

Kemudian ia duduk, dan dari jauh ia melihat orang itu—yang baru saja mengantarnya kemari—sedang dipukuli dengan nampan perak oleh seorang gadis berambut _violet_. Pemuda—oke, tadi itu suara pria yang keluar dari mulutnya—tersebut menjerit kesakitan saat frekuensi hantamannya menjadi semakin cepat dan sering.

Suara bentakan dan sumpah-serapah terlontar bebas dari mulutnya, yang ditujukan untuk kawan sepekerjaannya. Gadis tersebut kemudian tak mau kalah dan balas membentaknya—entah apa yang ia gunakan untuk membela dirinya, tapi pemuda bersurai merah tersebut memegangi ujung pita di seragam _maid_-nya, dan ber-_pose_—_uhuk_, silahkan muntah sekarang, Flippy.

Alam imaji menyelimuti pikirannya, membuatnya mendesah. Ternyata dia memang tak bisa menyesuaikan diri di lingkungan yang ada saat ini. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja bundar, lalu sesekali melirik daftar menu, kembali memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang. Ia ingin mati—mungkin bunuh diri jalan terbaik. Dunia ini terlalu membosankan.

"_Whoa_, pikiranmu terlalu jauh, cobalah untuk mencintai dunia ini!"

Secepat mungkin ia menarik sebilah pisau dibalik pakaiannya, dan melemparnya pada tempat dimana kira-kira suara tersebut berasal. Namun pisau tersebut belum sempat menimbulkan kerusakan, karena pisau tersebut berhasil dijatuhkan ke lantai dengan nampan perak yang berada dalam kuasa si _superhero_—uhuk, aneh.

Kilatan matanya memberikan penolakan keras akan hawa keberadaan Splendid, sementara Splendid menghampirinya—dengan nampan perak masih berada dalam pelukannya. "Kau lihat orang berpakaian _maid _yang disana?"

Flippy mengangguk pelan.

"Orang itu gila setelah dipukul dengan nampan ini—heh, kuakui Lammy sangat mengerikan saat memukulnya." terangnya, "Mungkin kau juga akan bernasib sama seperti dia, bila kau tidak mendengarkanku." dan ia duduk di sisi lain meja, menghadap Flippy yang balas menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kalau kau kemari untuk mengubah prespektif-ku mengenai dunia ini, aku tidak akan mendengarkan."

Splendid tersenyum sedikit mengerikan, "Ah, sayang sekali, padahal itulah yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." tipis sekali. Nampan perak itu berdiri di meja dengan sisi tajam yang bersiap memotong, sisi-sisi tajam yang dengan sengaja sang _superhero_ letakkan tepat di antara kedua jari cincin dan tengah milik Flippy.

Flippy masih sayang pada telapak tangannya. Ia mengakui itu.

"Baik, baik. Aku mendengarkan." balasnya, sambil mendecih sebal dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Jauhkan benda itu dari tanganku; rasanya kulitku tergores dan berdarah sedikit karena benda itu."

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya setelah itu. Namun senyum yang terpeta di wajah pemuda bersurai biru tersebut menandakan sesuatu—ketertarikan tak lazim? Mungkin saja.

* * *

**now listening to:** 林檎売りの泡沫少女 – GUMI

(jakarta, 12 april 2012; 21:48)

* * *

a**/n:** ((kapan-kapan lagi deh, batere _laptop_ udah _low_, banget. betewe, splendontlammy itu lucu juga loh. oh, ya, handy-petunia udah jadi nih, fic gak jelasnya sendiri (dan saya yakin bakal mencemari fandom ini banget) kapan-kapan lagi deh, publish-nya.

mungkin ini multichap yang akan saya selesaiin dulu sebelum liburan ke fandom lain))

bye-bye~


End file.
